


such fragile broken things

by arya_B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Canonical Character Death, Cousin Incest, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Family Drama, Implied Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya_B/pseuds/arya_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were children, they believed themselves immortal - the golden generation of the Black family. They were supposed to rise to a greatness higher than anyone before had ever reached. They were supposed to become legends. And eventually, they do. Shadows at the ruins of their shattered family. And that, perhaps, was always meant to be the inevitable fate of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.<br/>(or, the death of a family in seven steps)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Andromeda and Bellatrix

**Author's Note:**

> The last generation of the House of Black in seven conversations that changed their lifes - and shaped their deaths.

"I know you’re screwing my fiancé."

Bellatrix whispers it on her ear, when she’s sit at the piano, voice as soft and deadly as poison. Andromeda’s eyes open wide and she knows she won’t be able to tell a single lie.

She turns around and meets her sister, who's bearing a smile Andie can only describe as smug.

"Bella…"

"Silly me. I thought you’d at least try to deny it."

Andromeda doesn’t answer. She couldn’t. She doesn’t even say ‘I’m sorry’.

_She’s not sorry_  

"Well, stop doing it" Bellatrix says, matter-of-factly "It’d be a terrible scandal, and we’re not a vulgar family to have such things."

"Bella wait!" Andie calls, as her sister turns on her heels to leave "I never meant…"

"Never meant what?" Bellatrix cuts her, turning to stare Andromeda in the eyes "For it to went so far? Or for me find out? Honestly, you weren't being exactly discreet".

Andromeda’s face grows hot and she doesn't dare to meet her sister's gaze.

"I never meant to hurt you."

Bellatrix laughs. A soft, crystalline sound that’s nothing like her.

"Andie, please. Hurt me, over Rodolphus? You should know better than that".

There's a longe silence then. Andromeda thinks Bella will leave, but the older sister just stays there, gazing out the window, as if remembering a mildly fun history.

_Andromeda thinks of smiles across dinner tables. Of talks at the corners of rooms when Bellatrix isn't around. Of not being_ discreet.

"Why -" her throat is dry. Andromeda licks her lips and begins again "Why are you marrying him if you don’t love him?"

Bella pauses for a second, divided between incredulous and amused.

"Why, I wonder, would I ever marry someone I love? Honestly Andie, that’s not what marriage is about."

Andromeda swallows and turns to stare the piano keys. She tries to hide her expression, but Bella has her figured out in an instant.

"Oh. But _you_ love him."

Her eyes are red and burning from holding back tears when she stares at her sister. Defying her. Bella just smiles.

"You poor thing. Your sister’s fiancé Andie, honestly? And a man like Rodolphus? I thought he wasn’t your type."

"You don’t know anything about me" Andromeda snaps back, more defensive than she intended.

"I surely don’t" Bella sounds satisfied. Then she walks to the bench and sits across Andromeda "What I know is: whatever gleeful adventure the two of you were having, it’s over now. Whatever loving words you said to each other, forget them. He is my fiancé, no matter what are your feelings on the matter. And he won't, ever, be _yours_ " she touches her younger sister’s face, gently "You knew, after all, that this was how it was going to end."

Andromeda doesn’t answer. But both Bella and her know that that is exactly what she’s going to do. Andromeda might be a lot of things, but stupid is not one of them.

******

_When Rodolphus first smiled at her, she smiled back. There was a thrilling danger to him, that was not like anything Andromeda had ever done. At the time, Bella was off with Sirius, somewhere, doing Merlin knows what those two did together. Rodolphus didn’t mind. He knew marriage wasn't about love. Turned out he wasn’t really dangerous at all. Not around her, at least._

_The first time they kissed, she felt like she could live like that forever, on the haze of neither of them being what they really were._

_But no. Andromeda wasn’t stupid at all._

_She knew since minute one, it was never meant to last._

_Things like that never are._

******

One month later, Andromeda runs away. It’s said she loves Ted Tonks dearly.

Well.

Love comes in many forms.

****


	2. Bellatrix and Andromeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They look so alike they could be twins, that’s what everyone always said. Bellatrix used to think the younger sister was just a pale copy of her, but it’s the other way around. Andromeda is the real thing. Bellatrix is just a shadow.

Bellatrix knocks three times. Calm, collected, impassible.

  _Liar._

 “What are you doing here?”

 That’s how Andromeda greets her. They haven’t seen each other for almost a year.

But why would she speak any differently?

Andromeda looks so angry, so desperate and all Bella can think of is how beautiful she is. She shouldn’t be. She’s a traitor. She should be withering

 “What did you tell him?”

“What are you doing here Bellatrix? What are you thinking? Do you want to get me killed?”

“WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?”

 Understanding spreads across her younger sister’s face and it kills her a bit again.

 “Sirius ran away.”

  _Don’t say that. Don’t repeat it. Don’t make it more true._

 Bellatrix breathes. Cool, collected. It is not Sirius that will make her break.

 “Yes. And you and I both know he would never had done it by himself.”

“Bella” Andromeda starts, with her softest voice “You know that Sirius…”

“So I’m assuming” she interrupted “That you must have offered him help. Talked him into buying your fantasy that being a traitor would somehow set him free, or something else that your stinking muggle-loving propaganda shoves into young people’s minds, because Sirius…”

“That’s enough Bellatrix!” it was Andie’s time to interrupt. And she was angry. Glowing. Andromeda rarely lost her temper, but when she did, it was glorious.

Seeing that was another thing on the long list of all Bellatrix had lost.

 “I won’t stand you coming into my house and saying this sort of shit about me or the people I love. Besides, you are wrong. I haven’t talked to Sirius for months.”

 One breath. And another. She won’t break.

 Except, maybe.

“But he left Andie” she says and she can feel her eyes betraying her. Those tears shouldn’t be piling up there “Why?”

 The last word is a crack, Bellatrix hears something at her own voice that shouldn’t be there, not again, not for Sirius.

 Sorrow.

 “Bella” Andromeda says, like a beacon of sanity that Bellatrix tries to hold on to. But her words won’t help “I think you know why”.

Of course she does. Isn’t it obvious? Of course it is. Silly Bella.

But no.

That’s not fair.

“You can bring him back.”

“What?”

“Of course you can.You’re his _favorite cousin_ , you know you can. One word from you and he’s back home and he’s _forgiven_. I can swear that to you. Bring him back.”

Andromeda breathes deep, closes her eyes and shakes her head. _‘Don’t do this to me Andie’_.

“Even if I could Bella, I wouldn’t. There’s nothing left for Sirius there. He doesn’t need that forgiveness.”

No. No, no, no. She won’t accept that. She won’t let Sirius ran away. She refuses to live with that.

“What do you want?”

“Bellatrix, stop.”

“Gold? A new house? Forgiveness for you? What do I have to do to make you do that?”

“I don’t want anything from you.”

“Rodolphus?”

Andromeda tries to hide it, but Bella can see right through her. Her sister still loves him, his name shifts something inside her. It convinces her, it has to, she will do it, Bella’s sure…

“Go away Bellatrix”.

“It is him, isn’t? If you could’ve had him, you wouldn’t have run away, right? You can have him. He’s all yours. I bet that’s what he dreamed all along as well.”

“Get out of my house.”

“Take him!”

Andromeda’s crying, but faces her sister straight in the eye. Her brown hair unruly around her face. Such a cold clear hate that’s nothing like Bellatrix’s messy one. They look so alike they could be twins, that’s what everyone always said. Bellatrix used to think the younger sister was just a pale copy of her, but it’s the other way around. Andromeda is the real thing. Bellatrix is just a shadow.

“I don’t want anything to do with you or with your Death Eater of a husband. Sirius left because you made him do it. Everyday. When you broke his heart, scorching your skin with this godforsaken skull, bringing Rodolphus into our house, claiming Sirius was so important to you but not hesitating a second to let him down. I wasn’t the one who drove Sirius away, Bellatrix, but it’s a good thing he did. You’re a poison to that boy. He’s better off without you.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying Andie.”

“I know damn well what I’m saying. And even you know I’m right.”

“You know nothing about Sirius” Bellatrix says, trying to hold what composure she has left “And you know nothing about me.”

“And I don’t care. Now get the hell out of my house.”

 Bellatrix’s eyes are dry and heavy when she looks at her sister again.

 “I’d be more careful with what I said if I were you, Andromeda. There’s a new world coming”

“And whatever this world brings, it won’t bring you Sirius.”

 Andromeda doesn't wait for an answer, and shuts the door at Bellatrix’s face.

 Bellatrix can feel herself shattered, but she knows she can mend the pieces together again. Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Honor student, master duelist. Rodolphus Lestrange’s wife and the Dark Lord’s most important lieutenant. She walks away and won’t ever speak to Andromeda again.

 Sirius doesn’t matter. He never did

  
_That’s what she’ll tell herself. She’s never sure if she believes._


	3. Narcissa and Regulus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is just the two of them at Grimmauld Place for the summer now. The house is oddly quiet without Sirius’ protests, Andromeda’s music or Bellatrix’s lectures. Narcissa and Regulus are completely incapable of filling the silence.

“Are you happy, Cissy?”

Narcissa raises her eyes from the book she’s been reading. She almost laughs at the seriousness on Reg’s face.

“What are you talking about?”

Is just the two of them at Grimmauld Place for the summer now. The house is oddly quiet without Sirius’ protests, Andromeda’s music and Bellatrix’s lectures. Narcissa and Regulus are completely incapable of filling the silence.

“Are you happy?” he repeats, without hesitation. He barely blinks.

“Of course I am, Reg. Don’t be ridiculous”.

That’s the standard answer, because how could she not be? She comes from a rich an influential family and is about to marry into a richer and more influential one. 

With the man she loves. 

Yes, that’s very important. Lucius and her are  _ very  _ in love.

Nevermind that Andie won’t be at her wedding. That Bella spends more and more time with her Dark Lord and Cissy hasn’t seen her smile in months. That Regulus seems to be withering away under the pressure of the expectations over him. That there’s the war.

Nevermind the war, though. The Black family always survives wars. That’s what they do.

“Of course I am” she repeats, but Regulus isn’t listening anymore. He’s staring out of the window, fidgeting with something. It looks like a small locket.

Narcissa walks to him, if only to tease him for asking such silly question. She stops, though, when he turns to stare at her with his deep grey eyes.

“I’m not" he pauses and look down "I think none of us really is.”

The laugh Narcissa gives sounds remarkably like a sob. She wishes she could swallow it back.

“That’s just stupid Regulus. Speak for yourself, I am very happy.”

She turns to walk away, because it would be really a nuisance if Regulus would notice how her eyes have to start to glittering in a way that might be mistaken for tears. Why would she be even crying?

“Do you love Lucius?” He asks again, just as abruptly.

What was with this boy and his questions?

“Yes, I do Reg. Lucius and I are very in love.” That was the truth. It was very important to be honest about that. 

“I guess you are. That’s why you’re happy. I was just wondering, since Bella doesn’t love Rodolphus at all”.

“Don’t talk about Bella and her husband, Reg. Is none of our business.”

They knew, though. About Bella and Rodolphus and Sirius and Andromeda. Regulus and Narcissa  were always together, when they were younger, and nobody cared about them. And there are things unnoticed younger children always see.

“I’m just thinking” he replies in a whisper. Reg’s voice is like a ghost’s. Translucent. 

Narcissa sits and gets her book again, but it’s impossible to focus on the story. She blinks and swallow the lump in her throat that has no business being there.

Why would she cry over a few stupid questions from Regulus? Well, of course, she would love to make her cousin happy, but there was no reason why Narcissa herself should be crying. It was just absurd and...

“You can cry when I’m here Cissy.” Regulus now is standing in front of her, kneeling on the floor, his hands barely brushing Narcissa’s “Just like you do when no one’s looking.”

“I don’t - I don’t cry when no one’s looking” yet she can feel that a tear is rolling down her cheek.

He just smiles at that. Is the saddest thing she’s ever seen.

“I’m sorry about Andie. I should be sorry about Sirius too, but he never liked us. Andie was… Different”.

Narcissa can’t speak. The silence lasts minutes that feel like hours. She justs stares Regulus in the eyes and she knows this is as close of being home she’ll ever feel.

“Hey, Reg. I’m happy as long as I don’t lose you.” 

It’s maybe only honest thing she says, 

Now Regulus is crying with that sad, sad smile on his face. But Narcissa doesn’t ask why. Regulus used to cry when no one was looking too. 

They would be ok.

At the end of the summer, Regulus wouldn’t leave his room to said goodbye to Narcissa. 

_ No one is looking when she cries over him. _


	4. Sirius and Bellatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus. Certainly not a traitor. Sirius cries, because he isn’t sure if could cry over his brother anywhere else. He didn’t even knew him properly. He knows he doesn’t deserves to cry. But Bella’s hand is still on his shoulder and he’s still a Black and Regulus is still a part of him. That part that no Order could erase.

“Your brother is missing”

That’s how they tell him. 

Regulus is a Death Eater and it doesn’t matter when one of those is missing. Or dead. It’s one less to cause them problem. Iit’s a reason for celebration, not grieve.

“What?”

“Missing” the girl repeats. Sirius can’t remember her name “Presumed dead. Your mother reported to the Ministry and no one was able to find him. The Dark Lord may have disagreed with some of his actions, so the aurors assumed he must have eliminated him. An internal job.”

Sirius can’t think straight, well aware the girl is staring at him. He knows she doesn’t expect him to feel sad. He’s a Black working with the good guys, so he should have cut any ties he had with his family, including there sadness over the death of a Death Eater brother. Either that or he’s a spy waiting for the moment of his betrayal.

People don’t really trust him. It doesn’t matter he’s James best friend, that he’s been working with the Order since he left Hogwarts, that he left his family at 16. Nothing matters. The name Black taints him and haunts him and that’s never gonna change. 

“No” Sirius answers. His voice sounds flat to his own ears. Unemotional “Reg wasn’t that important. The Lord wouldn’t have killed him himself. Someone” his voice cracks “Someone else must’ve done for him.”

“Oh. Well. I just thought you should know” she pauses before leaving him and, surprisingly, there’s a inch of kindness on her eyes “I’m sorry.”

Sirius knows he shouldn’t do the next thing he does. But neither James nor Remus are there to stop him. Hell, even Peter could’ve stopped him, but none of his friends are there, and without his friends, he is nothing. His past is a tragedy and his future is a farse. 

Sirius apparate straight to the Lestrange’s manor. He doesn’t even know if she’s there. But he needs to see her, and couldn’t think of anywhere else.

His breath is short and his heart is beating at an insane fast pace. His collected facade crumbles away, because he doesn’t know how to be calm near his family and he definitely doesn’t know how to  _ pretend _ when he’s around her. 

“Bella!” he bangs at the door “Bella, talk to me right now!”

Three more knocks later, she opens it. Her. Bellatrix Black Lestrange herself. Not a house elf. Not (god forbids) Rodolphus. But her. As if she was expecting Sirius to come to her husband’s house at that exact time.

“What are you doing here?” no hello. No need to. They never did said hello to each other “Do you want to get yourself killed?”

She looks beautiful. And terrible. Just as she always did. Unruly hair. Heavy eyelids. Eyes glowing mad. Terrible and striking.

“Did you killed my brother?” Sirius ask, his voice little more than a whisper. He’ll cry, soon. He knows. And for the first time, he thinks apparating back is a good idea. Because he doesn’t want Bella to see him cry.

But she just stares at him, lips slightly parted, the confusion on her eyes almost endearing.

“What?” and suddenly there are tears on her eyes too.

“Reg is missing. Presumed dead” his voice cracks again, and Sirius is not sure he can go on “They… The aurors… They think it was an internal job. I… Bella… Bella, please tell me you didn’t killed him.”

She looks across the street.

“You shouldn’t be here” Bella says, simply.

“TELL ME IF YOU KILLED HIM!” he demands. It startles her, but Bella soons gets herself together. 

“Get in here” she says, grabbing him by his shoulder and pulling him inside. Sirius doesn’t have the strength to fight back.

The Lestrange’s house is not so different from Grimmauld Place. A small door, an entry hall - even if a bit larger and better lit. Bella shoves him against a wall.

“Where did you hear that?” she demands, lips pressed thin.

Sirius passes a hand through his hair “Bella, please…”

“Where did you hear he was dead?” she demands again, worried “I know nothing of this, we’ve been looking for him, and… I said to all of them, Regulus couldn’t possibly be a traitor so we’re just… ”

“So you didn’t kill him?” Sirius interrupts her. Relieved, or the closest of that he can get.

“I… I could never kill Reg, Sirius. I thought you’d understand that” Sirius doesn’t dare to look at her, but Bella’s voice sounds hurt. She really is sad. With a tenderness that is unfamiliar to him. She never seemed to care about Regulus, but maybe because Bella never seemed to care about anyone.

“He was never the bravest or wisest wizard” Sirius starts, and he feels disgusted. That’s what he always thought of his brother and now he’s dead and Sirius can’t deny that truth “I thought if your Lord told you too… ” 

“I’d told him to choose someone else. Reg isn’t like… He’s not a traitor, even if he has his flaws. I wouldn’t... I didn’t.”

Sirius gasps. Regulus. Certainly not a traitor. He cries, because he isn’t sure if could cry over his brother anywhere else. He didn’t even knew him properly. He knows he doesn’t deserves to cry. But Bella’s hand is still on his shoulder and he’s still a Black and Regulus is still a part of him. That part that no Order could erase.

“He’s not you” she says.

_ ‘I would kill you, if the Master ordered’ _ goes unsaid  _ ‘It would kill me. But I would do it.’ _

He knows she would.

“Thank you” Sirius says, staring at their shoes. 

She squeezes his shoulder. Comforting, if she would know what that is.

“I don’t know how anyone could ever think of killing someone like Regulus”.

“Then who did?”

“Maybe he just… Ran away.”

It’s a ridiculous thought, and they know it. People didn’t just run away from Voldemort. They were found and put to death. Just the idea that Bella said it it’s insane. It sounds childish and naive in her mouth, as if she was again the girl from the garden, the one who dreamed of becoming Morgan Le Fay and who didn’t torture and kill blood traitors.

Bella’s a monster and he knows.

Sirius looks at her and she’s looking at the floor. Then at him. At his lips. And he’s kissing her. She doesn’t back away. Because

_ there’s no Voldemort. No Order of Phoenix. No good side or bad side. Just Sirius and Bella. Like it always was, like it always should’ve been. Kissing each other, like they always should do. Just the two of them, until the end of the world, because nothing else ever mattered. Not really. Not forever. Not like them. _

Bella breaks the kiss (didn’t she always?) and shoves him away.

“You should go” she says, catching her breath.

_ ‘I shouldn’t have come’ _ But he kisses her one more time anyway. Their tears mingle on their faces.

“Goodbye Bella.”

When his on the street, she calls him one more time.

“I’m very sorry about Regulus” she says. Hard. She’s Bellatrix Lestrange again.

“I know” Sirius replies.

“If you come to my house again, I’ll kill you.”

Sirius nods, and walks away. 

  
He knows she will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, nor do I make any profit out of this. English isn't my first language, sorry for any mistake who might have escaped my proof-reading. Comments, queries or complaints are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, nor do I make any profit out of this. English isn't my first language, sorry for any mistake who might have escaped my proof-reading. Comments, queries or complaints are always welcome!


End file.
